


Friday Night

by youtubeimaginationstation



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Food, Gen, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtubeimaginationstation/pseuds/youtubeimaginationstation
Summary: Prompt: Can I request a Trevor/reader where the reader is trying to get Trevor to relax because being the boss is stressful?Friday's are always your favorite day of the week because it's when you and Trevor finally get to relax.





	Friday Night

Fridays were normally your favorite day of the week. You got off of work, came home, changed into the comfiest clothes you owned and let the stress of the week roll off. That and you got to spend time with your boyfriend Trevor. Seeing as he was the supervising producer of Achievement Hunter even his evenings were packed to the brim with emails, phone calls, and the occasional drunk Facetime from Geoff when he had a brilliant idea. You were used to sharing your time with the Achievement Hunters and you relished your time with him when you could get it. Fridays were always when you and him set aside time to make dinner and play some kind of multiplayer or watch a movie. 

This Friday though when 6:30 rolled around Trevor wasn’t home. No text message telling you what was happening. No phone call to tell you he was gonna be late. Nothing. You tried not to let it bother you, figuring he was finishing something up at work. He’d be home soon. Instead you turned some music on and started prepping for dinner, dancing around the kitchen and making a marinade for the chicken. This was typically something the two of you did together, but you knew that you were going to be getting real hungry soon so prep made sense. 

When 7:30 came and went you sent him a quick text message that everything was ready to get made when he got home and that he should let you know when he was on his way back. You turned on the Xbox and settled in for a few rounds of Rocket League to pass the time. And time passed. And passed. It was 9:30 when Trevor finally shuffled in through the door. You looked up from your spot on the couch, and one look at the exhaustion in his face had you dropping the controller and hopping up greet him. 

“It’s a bit late isn’t it?” You started, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. There was clear tension throughout his whole body so you just pulled him over to the couch before he could even really reply. 

“Everyone was all over the place today. I really didn’t have much of the team, it seems like everyone had somewhere else to be today. I really needed at least two of the guys to come in and film in this one game… honestly I can’t even remember what game it was because I didn’t end up getting anyone to fucking play. And then for some reason a ton of our scheduled uploads just disappeared. I had to reupload those after pre-filming On the Spot for next week since Jon is going to be out of town.” Trevor grumbled, scrubbing a hand over his face while you fished the Chinese take out menus from the drawer and grabbed your phone to order his favorites. “And of course as soon as I needed the internet to be fast it just fucking wasn’t so those hour long reuploads took forever.” 

You nodded along and raised a finger to quiet him while you called in your orders. As soon as that was done you tossed the menu and your phone onto the recliner in the corner and nearly climbed on top of him on the couch. He huffed out a laugh as you wrapped yourself around him and nuzzled against his neck. 

“Hi Y/N.” He said quietly, pulling back to give you a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’m sorry I was so late. I know Fridays are our thing.” His shoulders slumped under your arms and you just shook your head, kissing him quickly. 

“Hey, you’re here now. Friday isn’t over. We’re just starting a little later. No big deal.” You said, then kissing each of his cheeks bringing a small smile to his face.  
“How did I get so lucky?” Trevor asked, resting his chin on your shoulder and you just shrugged, curling in a little closer on him. You didn’t realize how long you’d been sitting there until the doorbell made you both jump and you hopped up to grab your wallet. You returned with two armfuls of food to Trevor setting things up for Mario Kart. You raised an eyebrow at his choice and he laughed. 

“We don’t do any Nintendo in the office and this requires no thought.” He explained and you just shook your head. 

“No thought? Trevor I’m gonna wipe the floor with your ass when this is done.” You teased, setting up the food on the table. He tackled you to the couch, peppering your face with kisses. 

“Yeah right. I’m gonna kill it.” He said and you bopped him on the nose. 

“Put your money where your mouth is Collins, you’re going down.” You said laughing and he pulled you up into a kiss. 

Maybe it wasn’t exactly how you planned it to be but Friday’s were always going to be your favorite day of the week.


End file.
